Mizuko
by RoseOnTheGrave
Summary: Found in a river a child is placed under the care of her 'uncle' or thats what sanbi tells her host that the kyuubi is to her! Yaoi, SasNaru, KakaIru
1. River Child

Kakashi: "err who are you?"

Rose: 'points at self' "me?"

Kakashi: "yea you"

Rose: "err Rose the mighty authoress!"

Kakashi: 'pulls out an old ANBU bingo book and flips through it'

Rose: 'backs away slowly'

Kakashi: 'stops looking at the book and looks at Rose' "run"

Rose: "huh what?!" 'Gets feeling of rabbit in a headlight'

Kakashi: "number 2343 Rose, Author of Fanfics, must be treated with extreme caution, extreme fan girl, I think the book says it all!"

Rose: 'runs screaming' "YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT!!"

Lol I don't own Naruto, this is my first Naruto fics sorry for oocness lol

'Normal Speak'

'**Demon Speal'**

I edited as I thought the little convo at the end was a little confusing between chibi and kaasan lol!

* * *

It was around her, slowly drawing out the last of her breath. It filled her senses, her hearing raging with the current, her touch on reality growing colder and colder as she became numb, the taste of muddy water on her lips and the deep muddy brown water stinging her eyes. It was over soon though as the last ounce of breath she was holding left her leaving the darkness to cover what was left of her ragged senses her body slowly sinking further into the undercurrents of the storm broadened river.

* * *

Iruka of all people clambered through the still slightly swollen river. A small group of shinobi also trudging through the river as well took allotted places across its surface; large baskets adorned their backs as they sifted through the debris the river was leaving in its wake.

'Wood, rubbish, wood, door' Iruka thought as he trudged through the mess

'Cloth, wood, dead body, wood…wait a minute dead body' Iruka turned sharply gathering the mass of cloth that drifted just past him into his arms. He leaped from the river the other shinobi watching intently as he placed the mass on the floor, moving the random pieces of cloth and plants that had collected. He pushed the things aside revealing the face and body of a young girl, her long deep jade hair stuck to her wet frame making her already pale face look even paler.

He placed his head to her face, his ear hovering above her mouth to catch any signs of the girl breathing. He listened, his brow creased in concentration suddenly eased as he picked up on the slow yet evident breathing from the girl. He picked her up bridal style ever so slowly before calling out to the other shinobi who were watching.

"I'm taking this girl back to the village, I'll send word later" the others nodded as Iruka jumped off in the direction of konoha.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san has brought in a girl he found in the river, she seems fine but she won't wake up, they have requested that you take a look at her" a medical-nin bowed, Tsunade looked the nin then to the large pile of reports, then back to the nin, mission reports, nin, missing reports, nin, mission reports, nin, rather large pile of missing reports… she stood up looking towards the nin "I think I'll have a look at this girl" Shizune sighed as she watched Tsunade leave her office 'your just getting out of those reports!' ton-ton squealed and Tsunade glanced back at the noise and smirked at the expression on Shizune's face.

* * *

"As far as I can tell there is nothing physically wrong with the girl, she may have just suffered a slight trauma and her body is sleeping to give her some time to sort it out" Tsunade commented the green glow fading from her hands that hovered above the girl's chest.

"Iruka-san please tell me how you found this girl" Tsunade looked to the man sitting in a chair opposite the door.

"I was doing the mission you set and while sorting through the items I came across the girl tangled up in lots of cloth and plants as if she been drifting for a while, I pulled her out checked her breathing then brought straight her to konoha"

"I see, well she will just have to stay here till she wakes wont she? If that's all then I shall return to my office"

"Thank you hokage-sama"

* * *

- 2 weeks later -

"Sakura-chan where are you going?" Ino called from the front of her family's flower store

"I'm going to the hospital, hokage-sama has asked I check on Mizuko" the bubbly pink haired ninja replied

"Mizuko?" Ino looked at Sakura confused

"You remember that girl I told you about who was found in the river?"

Ino nodded

"Well the nurses couldn't go around calling her 'that child' or 'that girl' so they came up with Mizuko"

"Does Sasuke-kun or Naruto know about her?"

"Not at all"

"I would have thought the villagers would gossip about her"

"Not many know about her only hokage-sama, me and some of the doctors"

"Oh well" Ino looked up at the darkening sky, stars dotting the blue/black expanse then to sakura

"I'll see you later, goodbye Ino" Sakura waved as she moved along the street towards the konoha hospital

* * *

"What do mean gone?" the hokage all but screamed, the medical nin her seemed to shrink back every so slightly

"When miss Haruno went to check on Mizuko she came running out and explained to the nearest medical staff that the room was empty, there wasn't any sign of her, no one had seen the girl leave and there were no traces of some one having entered the room via the door or window apart from the doctors"

"I see, we must find her at once, call in team 8 at once and have them report here immediately"

"Yes hokage-sama" with that the nin bowed and left the gondaime's office, the gondaime herself sighed before turning around in her chair to look out of her window

'Were could a little girl have gotten to I wonder?'

* * *

It was almost as if she was invisible as she walked through Konoha, no one seemed to notice the lost little girl wandering the streets wearing only a crisp hospital gown

'**Chibi can you hear me?'** a voice whispered ever so slightly to the girl in question

"Kame kaasan?" the girl replied out loud

'**Yes chibi it's me'** the voiced called back softly to her

"Where am I kaasan?" the girl asked looking around herself as it to show the voice

'**I don't know chibi but you must go somewhere safe'**

"But kaasan I don't know where safe is?" the little girls voice braking slightly as her eyes became glassy

'…**Chibi listen to me, I can feel my brother's presence he's in this village somewhere'**

"Brother?" the girl asked confused

'**Yes chibi, my brother Kyuubi lives here in this village and I think it's about time I crashed his little life!'**

"Kaasan don't be evil to oji-san" the little girl pouted

'**oji-san?'** the voice seemed to contemplate

"Err"

'**I love it! I'm sure he will too'** the voice beamed erasing the girls doubt at giving a complete stranger to her the title of 'uncle'

"Kaasan, where do I go?"

'**Chibi, just follow my lead'**

And with that the little girl slowly made her way through the streets this time with a purpose guiding her steps.

* * *

Rose: 'looks around' "phew think I have lost him for a sec"

Naruto: 'comes up behind' "lost who?"

Rose: 'jumps bout 5ft' "Argh don't sneak on people"

Naruto: 'puts hand on back of his neck' "Sorry"

Rose: 'thinks' "err shouldn't you be somewhere now?"

Naruto: 'looks confused' "nani?"

Rose: 'pulls out giant authoresses pen' "Here!" 'Draws Sasuke's house'

Naruto: 'blushes, then looks away' "I'm not going to Sasuke-teme's house"

Rose: "wanna bet" 'pulls the pen back like a bat'

Naruto: 'gulp' "what are you gonna do with that?"

Rose: "watch" 'swing pen smacking Naruto in the direction of Sasuke's house'

Naruto: 'flies of into the distance screaming "I'll be back BELIEVE IT"

Please Review!


	2. Otouto

Naruto: 'CRASH'

Rose: 'watches as a cloud of smoke rises from the Uchiha estate'

Sasuke: 'looks up from his newspaper to find Naruto on his lap'

Rose: 'runs over and watches through hole in roof'

Sasuke: "Dobe, why are you on my lap"

Naruto: 'blushes' "err well you see Rose got this pen and hit me with it and then I flew and then…"

Sasuke: 'glares then crashes his lips onto Naruto's' "quiet dobe"

Naruto: 'sits still in shock'

Rose: 'gushes like a fan girl' "SASUKE-KUUUN!"

I still don't own Naruto!

* * *

Like a light bulb being turned on his senses told him there was something off on his estate, though try as he might the feeling of the blonde he was straddling underneath him seemed to overpower him and he ignored it. Something off soon turned to someone as the feeling became a distinct feeling of another chakra working its way towards his house, still the feeling of his bottom lip being suckled lightly by the blonde made him yet ignore it. The chakra was now at the door to his home and yet again a miss timed reaction from his body made him too preoccupied to care, this reaction was by the way a rough grind into the body beneath him earning them both a low moan from each other. Though as he managed to gather himself the chakra had just walked through his door way.

* * *

Sasuke pulled himself of the blonde, who of which looked at him and glared

"Why are you stopping teme" the blonde asked slightly breathless

"Be quite dobe there's someone at the front of the house" Sasuke did his best to glare too but the site of Naruto's lips slightly swollen from there previous actions merely made him smirk

"Who could it be...shouldn't you have sensed them before they got this far!" Naruto whispered looking towards Sasuke

"I don't know but who ever it is will pay for interrupting…" he thought for a moment at the remark "I was a bit preoccupied at that moment and shouldn't the great future hokage have sensed them too"

Naruto merely replied with pulling a face, his tongue sticking out and his eyes scrunched close

"Even at twenty you still look like a dobe" Sasuke whispered before teleporting to the front door.

* * *

Unfamiliar with the chakra the first thought was to attack the person who had dared to enter his home, yet as the hand holding the kunai lunged forward his eyes seemed to widen at the sight before him. A small girl stood there hands fisted in the front of a hospital gown her long hair hanging to her waist and dark iris's staring into sharingan red ones.

* * *

'What is a little girl doing here of all places' Sasuke looked to the girl sitting on a chair opposite

"Hn What are you doing on my estate?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the little girl l who in turned seemed to try and shrink back into the fabric of the chair

"K ...Kame-Kaasan told me to come here" the girl stuttered trying not to catch the Uchiha in the eye.

'Turtle mother' he thought confused

"Hey Sasuke-teme stop scaring the girl" Naruto bellowed at him though it seemed to late as the girls form slumped forward as she passed out

"Hey" Naruto called out as he caught the girl, he glanced at Sasuke "how could you do that scaring her until she practically passed out, she's only a looks about 6 or 7"

"Hn" Sasuke face changed into a gloomy pout and as he was about to continue glaring at both Naruto and the little girl she began to stir.

They both looked at the girl as she came round though something was off, the girls dark eyes were bright, seemingly dark purple eyes now shone lilac even in the dark light of the room, even the ends of her hair looked different, the once straight shiny locks looked hard and spiked at the end and sides. Lilac stared into black ones as she rose from Naruto's arms and moved towards Sasuke.

* * *

'SMACK' the noise resounded through the room, two of the rooms occupants frozen still in shock as the little girl placed her hands back to her sides a bright red hand print sitting on the Uchiha's cheek.

"that was for scaring chibi so much, have you no honour scaring such a little kid?" the voice of the girl had changed as well as the tone was older with a more confident note ringing through it

"NANI??" Naruto screamed a finger pointed at the Uchiha's cheek then at the little girl randomly changing to and from the other at different intervals. The girl ignored the look and moved towards Naruto, she lifted her hands up in the air almost as if she wanted to be picked up. Naruto leaned down on his knees to reach the girls height. They looked at each other a moment before the girl placed her hands on both of his cheeks

"I'm sorry to do this but I need to speak with my otouto"

'Otouto' was the last thought as Naruto's persona was thrown into the recess of his mind, the familiar corridors of his mind now sat in his line of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside of his mind his body had changed, upon opening his eyes baby blues turned to crimson, soft blond locks became slightly spiked and uneven and the very air itself seemed to send a tingle across the occupants of the rooms skin.

* * *

Kakashi: 'looks up as he hears a very loud fan girl scream'

Rose: 'looks nervously at the two boys staring at her form the sofa'

Naruto: "Damn fan girls" 'looks to Rose' "it's your entire fault"

Sasuke: 'looks behind rose' "hello Kakashi sensei"

Rose: 'gulps then slowly turns around'

Kakashi: "Yo"

Rose: "AHHH" 'jumps up and starts moving roof to roof'

Kakashi: 'pulls out bingo book' "If pursued for long amounts of time Rose will resort to summoning this is preceded by a loud shrill…"

Rose: 'WHISTLES'

Kakashi: "…whistle" 'looks around for the summon'

Rose: 'Runs back on herself and sticks a picture to Kakashi's head'

Kakashi: 'pulls it off and comes face to face with a large smexy looking picture of the Kazekage' "why?" 'he asks looking at Rose'

Rose: 'ignores Kakashi and looks into the distance at a looming dust cloud'

Kakashi: 'notices the dust cloud and watches it get closer'

Rose: 'grins evilly' "you just had to make me do that didn't you?"

Please review, will update again after a few reviews!! - I know its short sorry!!


End file.
